The International Tobacco Control Policy Evaluation Consortium (i.e., ITC Project), was established in 2002 with the aim of applying rigorous evaluation methods to understand the impact of the tobacco control policies implemented as part of the Framework Convention on Tobacco Control (FCTC). The study design combines quasi-experimental methods and theoretically defined mediational models that allow predictions about how specific policies will influence tobacco use beliefs, attitudes and behaviors. FCTC policies that are evaluated as part of the ITC Project include: (a) enhanced warning labels; (b) elimination of